Stuck
by Leech10
Summary: An attempt by Daniel and Vala to get out of one of O'Neill's fishing trips leads to an interesting situation. Daniel/Vala, slight Sam/Jack.


**Spoilers:** "Prometheus Unbound," but anything up to season 10 is fair game.

**Disclaimer:** MGM owns Stargate and all stargate characters.

Daniel was sitting at the desk in his office; examining the latest artifact that SG-1 had brought back though the gate. He was so focused on it, he didn't notice when the door opened and someone walked in… at least not before that someone sat down on his notes.

"Oh, hello Vala."

"You said you would be down in the commissary by now."

"It's that time already?"

"You…"

Vala was cut off by the phone, which had just started to ring. She reached over and answered it before Daniel could react.

"Daniel Jackson's office."

Lt. Colonel Carter was on the other end of the line, but she only said two words before hanging up.

"Code brown."

Vala put the phone back down, and turned to face Daniel with a confused look on her face.

"Vala, who was that?"

"Sam, and what is 'code brown'?"

"We have to hide."

"What?"

"That's what code brown is, I'll explain later."

Daniel got up and turned off the lights, then guided Vala to a large, closet-like wardrobe where Daniel kept extra clothes in case something happened to the ones he was wearing. After Vala had climbed in beside some spare BDUs, Daniel climbed in next to her, and then closed the door.

"So, what exactly is code brown?"

"Jack's looking for people to fish with."

"Fish?"

"To go fishing, basically hunting fish."

"Sounds interesting."

"Trust me, it's not. At least Jack's way isn't. He doesn't have any fish at all in his pond."

"Then what is the point of going fishing if there are no fish?"

"I don't know."

They stopped when they heard a sound on the other side of the door. The door opened, and they could hear someone walk in.

"Hello? You in here, Daniel?"

Jack stood in the doorway for several seconds, and then evidently decided that Daniel wasn't in the room.

"Oh, for crying out loud, where is everyone?"

Jack closed the door, and soon the sounds of his footprints faded away. Daniel turned to face Vala, or at least as much as he could given the cramped space.

"Now, why would General O'Neill come back here to find people to fish with?"

"I don't know, Daniel."

They stopped when they heard more movement outside, and then the door opened again. This time, Cameron was the person who had walked in.

"Jackson, it's safe to come out now!"

Daniel tried to reach the door to open it, but realized that his arm was now stuck behind Vala's back, and his other was jammed between his side and the wall of the wardrobe. Also, judging by the movement beside him, Vala was just as stuck as he was. Shortly after they began to try to open the door, Cam opened it for them, and then promptly snorted in surprise at the sight of them. He grabbed Daniel's shoulder, braced himself against the wardrobe, and pulled.

"Ow, ow, ow! It's not working!"

"I'm going to go find Teal'c, I'll be right back."

Cameron closed the office door as he left, most likely to keep other people from walking in and finding them stuck together in Daniel's wardrobe. Vala turned her head towards Daniel with her usual smile before she started to speak.

"You know, this is sort of like when we first met."

"What?"

"You know, back on the Prometheus?"

"Oh, yeah. Except now, we're both stuck."

"And you know what happened after that, right?"

Before Daniel had a chance to respond, Vala kissed him. Just an air kiss, but that was because she was too stuck to get close enough for an actual kiss. Daniel's initial reaction was that of surprise, but this quickly passed, before Vala could see it. His expression softened, then he also leaned in to make it an actual kiss, all while ignoring the growing cramp in his leg. They were so distracted; they never noticed the door opening again. However, the flash of light that soon followed did get their attention. After they stopped kissing to look back into the room, they could see that the flash had come from a camera, which Cam quickly handed to a guard, who then left the room.

"Cam!"

"Be quiet Jackson, we'll get you out."

Daniel quickly began to turn red, making Cameron wish that he still had the camera. Meanwhile Teal'c just stared at them, though Daniel believed that he had seen him raise his eyebrow when he had walked in. Teal'c grabbed onto both of them, while Cameron held the wardrobe steady, and Teal'c pulled. It didn't take long for the Jaffa to free them, though he nearly fell over backward once they had popped out.

"At least Jack didn't find us like that," Daniel said quietly, hoping that no one had heard him. He would have no such luck, however.

"Oh, I'll be sure Jack sees that picture."

"Cameron!!"

Cam quickly left the room, and while Daniel took off after him, he soon stopped, mainly due to the cramp in his leg, and his sore shoulder. Instead, he simply collapsed into a chair, and sighed. Vala, meanwhile, seemed to be in somewhat better shape, though she showed no interest in chasing Cam to try to stop him from sending the picture to Jack.

"Where's Sam?"

"I believe she left with Jack, Vala Mal Doran."

Daniel turned to where Vala and Teal'c were still standing.

"She didn't hide?"

"I believe she wanted to go, Daniel Jackson."

Several hours later, at Jack's cabin, Sam pulled out her laptop to check her e-mail. There was only one this time, from Cameron.

"For crying out loud, you brought your laptop?"

"Sir, look at this."

She clicked on the e-mail, which had the title "I found Daniel and Vala." Most of the e-mail was a picture, the same picture that Cam had taken earlier, which had a short bit of descriptive text below it, about how he had come to find them. The amount of laughter that followed would have made any fish dive to the bottom of Jack's pond.


End file.
